


Supernatural Beach Party, Ruby

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, alcohol is flammable, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Ruby invents a new game.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 3





	Supernatural Beach Party, Ruby

Sometimes you had to make your own fun, especially if you had no powers and literally no one at the party was speaking to you. Ruby, however, had found a lighter and invented the game of “how many of Crowley's drinks can I light on fire?” 

It didn't do much. A little bit of a flare up was all. Mostly, it annoyed Crowley. Maybe she could convince the bartender to make them stronger, just for the King of Hell? 

How many tries would it take for her to catch his eyebrows on fire as well?

She'd only managed three so far, but the day was young.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
